Happy family
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Juste une soirée normale dans la FACE family... une dispute, une histoire et des câlins, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire! WARNING : vous allez vomir du sucre, des petits cœurs et des arcs-en-ciels si vous n'êtes pas vaccinés.
\- JE N'ARRIVE PAS À CROIRE QUE TU M'AIES TROMPÉ!

\- arrête de dire des conneries! Pourquoi j'aurais fait une chose pareille?!

\- Peut-être parce que tu sautes sur tout ce qui bouge, you bloody pervert!

\- Arrête de me prendre pour un gigolo, tu sais que je n'aime que toi!

\- Alors c'est quoi cette lettre d'une "Roneila" que je viens de trouver?!

\- C'est une vieille lettre, elle date d'il y a des années!

\- Ah oui?! Alors pourquoi la date inscrite dessus est celle d'il y a trois jours?!

\- Bon, d'accord, elle est peut-être plus récente… mais Roneila est une vieille amie, c'est pour cela qu'elle m'envoie de tels mots!

\- Et c'est une spécialité française d'écrire "je t'aime plus que tout, mon beau Francis d'amour" en signe d'amitié?!

\- Écoute, c'est vrai que nous avons été ensemble, mais cela a à peine duré! J'ai dû la quitter pour embarquer pour le Nouveau Monde, et je ne l'ai pas revue depuis des années. Et même si elle continue de m'envoyer des lettres, je t'assure que je ne ressens plus rien pour elle! Mon seul et unique amour, c'est toi, Arthur…

\- ...vraiment…? Tu me jures que tu ne l'aimes plus et que tu ne réponds pas à ses lettres…?

\- Mais oui! Même si elle me parle toujours, je ne lui réponds jamais! Elle finira bien par laisser tomber!

\- Idiot! Comment oses-tu briser le cœur d'une jeune femme comme ça?!

\- Pardon?! Je ne te comprends vraiment pas, là!

\- Déjà que tu l'as quittée simplement, et en plus tu ne réponds même pas à ses lettres! Tu n'as vraiment pas de cœur! Sauras-tu un jour être un gentleman et ne pas aller envoyer balader les hommes et les femmes après les avoir séduits?!

\- Merci mais je n'ai franchement pas besoin de tes conseils en amour! Toi en revanche, tu en auras grandement besoin d'en faire en cuisine!

\- Qu'est-ce que ma cuisine vient faire là-dedans?! Je prépare de très bons plats je te signale!

\- Pas vraiment, non! Si je me rappelle bien, la dernière fois que tu as voulu faire à manger Mathieu est tombé malade et nous avons dû faire appel aux médecins des quatre coins du pays pour le guérir!

\- La nourriture était avariée! Et laisse nos enfants en dehors de tout ça!

\- Non mais sérieusement, tu devrais me laisser faire à manger à tous les repas! Nos enfants font grandir avec une mauvaise alimentation sinon.

\- Si c'est comme ça, tu n'as qu'à les nourrir, _nos_ enfants! Et t'occuper d'eux quand je serai parti et que cette chère Roneila t'aura rejoint!

\- Tu ne vas pas revenir sur ça!

\- Si, vas-y puisque tu en as tellement envie! Casse-toi d'ici ou c'est moi qui part!

\- Vous allez… divorcer?

Les deux adultes tournèrent la tête vers le garçon qui venait de parler de sa petite voix.

\- Non, Mathieu, nous n'allons pas divorcer, voyons…! Papa et Daddy sont juste un peu énervés l'un contre l'autre…

Le petit garçon regarda ses deux pères, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Don't worry, Matthew, it will be okay… lui dit Arthur en se mettant à genoux et en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Papa and Daddy love each other, and they will never get separate.

\- ...really…?

\- Yes! Aww, you're so cute… lui dit l'anglais en le prenant dans ses bras.

Soudain, Amérique sortit de nulle part et courut énergiquement vers les membres de sa famille, hurlant presque.

\- Hey, I want a hug too! S'écria-t-il en s'accrochant au pantalon d'Igirisu.

\- Haha! Okay… dit celui-ci en souriant et en prenant l'autre enfant dans ses bras.

\- Et moi, je n'ai pas le droit à un câlin…? Dit France en souriant et en posant sa main sur les fesses de son petit-ami.

\- F-Francis!

Celui-ci rougit en sentant la main baladeuse et les lèvres du blond se poser sur son cou.

\- H-Hey! What are you doing! Arrête!

\- Ça ne te plaît pas…?

\- Stop! Ça ne va pas?! Les enfants sont… juste là…!

\- Daddy, what is papa doing? Demanda Amérique avec des yeux intrigués.

\- Nothing!

\- Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que vous parlez tous anglais?! S'énerva France en arrêtant le jeu de ses gestes. Il faut parler français, c'est la plus belle langue au monde!

\- I don't like french.

L'effet fut comme une massue sur la tête du français.

\- A-Alfred…

\- I prefer daddy's food and language! Bouda Amérique en s'accocha à la jambe de celui qu'il venait de nommer.

\- Moi, j'aime bien les deux… dit Canada en serrant son ours en peluche contre lui.

\- C'est vrai…? Dit France alors qu'une larme de joie coulait sur sa joue.

\- Oui. Mais la nourriture je préfère la tienne, papa, que celle de daddy.

Cette fois-ci ce fut l'autre qui se reçu un coup de massue sur la tête.

\- Haha! Allez-vous coucher les enfants maintenant, il commence à être tard…

\- d'accord papa…

\- I'M NOT TIRED!

\- Alfred… tu dis ça et à chaque fois tu t'endors deux minutes plus tard.

\- That's not true!

\- Allez, dit le français en prenant Amérique dans ses bras alors que son petit-ami prenait son frère.

Une fois bordés et couché dans leur lit, Canada dit d'une voix à peine audible :

\- Papa, j'arrive pas à dormir…

\- Allons, ce n'est pas grave. Tiens, je vais te raconter une his…

\- PAPA, DADDY! LOOK, I'M AN EAGLE! I'M SUPER POWERFUL AND I CAN FLYYYY! S'écria le petit blond vénitien en sautant du haut de son lit.

\- Non, Alfred!

 _SBAM!_

\- OUAAAH! IT HUUUURTS!

\- C'est pas vrai… Bon, mon Arthur d'amour, je vais prendre une douche avant d'aller me coucher. Tu veux bien t'occuper d'endormir les garçons s'il te plaît…? Parce que là… je sens qu'un léger mal de crâne est en train d'apparaître.

\- Euh… d'accord…

Alors que le blond était sorti de la pièce, Angleterre s'approcha de son fils qui était toujours en train de pleurer.

\- Allons, ça va aller, my little sweetie. Lui dit-il en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue.

Il le remit sur son lit et prit une chaise qu'il mit entre les deux lits, avant de s'assoir dessus.

\- Je vais vous raconter une histoire... Vous êtes bien installés…?

\- YES!

\- oui…

\- Très bien. Il était une fois, dans une très grande forêt, un homme qui était très pauvre et affamé. Des animaux le virent et lui demandèrent ce qu'il avait, et il leur répondit qu'il avait très faim et qu'il allait bientôt mourir s'il n'avait pas à manger. Les animaux, voulant faire le bien, allèrent tout de suite lui chercher de la nourriture ; le renard lui ramena de la viande, l'ours lui ramena du poisson, l'oiseau lui rapporta des baies et le singe lui cueillit des fruits. Mais le lapin, lui, n'avait rien réussi à lui donner. Il ne savait ni voler, ni chasser, ni grimper aux arbres... Alors, il se proposa lui-même comme nourriture. Il demanda à ce que l'on allume un feu, puis il se jetta dedans. L'homme était en réalité un dieu, qui voulait observer le comportement des animaux, et il fut très ému de ce sacrifice. Il redonna alors vie au lapin et l'envoya vivre sur la Lune… et il y fut heureux pour l'éternité!

L'adulte regarda les deux garçons. Ils dormaient tous les deux, mignons comme de petits anges…

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de chacun et dit doucement en refermant la porte :

\- Good night, my little loves...

Commençant à avoir sommeil lui aussi, il rentra dans sa chambre et se mit en pyjama, avant de se mettre directement sous la couverture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il commençait à s'endormir quand son amant aux odeurs douces de shampoing vint se coller à lui.

\- Mon chéri, tu me pardonnes pour cette Roneila et pour ce que j'ai dit sur ta cuisine…?

\- Mmm… oui…

Alors qu'il se retourna dans son lit, France passa doucement sa main sous son tee-shirt, faisant sentir à l'anglophone le contact de sa main encore légerement trempé caressant son torse.

\- Pas maintenant, Francis… Je suis fatigué…

\- S'il te plaît…

\- j'ai envie de dormir.

\- Et moi j'ai envie de toi.

Pas étonné d'avoir entendu cette phrase sortir de la bouche du français, Arthur se retourna pour voir le visage de son aimé, mais il n'en eu pas le temps que des lèvres familières vinrent se coller aux siennes.

\- Je t'aime, mon amour.

\- Oui… moi aussi… murmura-t-il en s'endormant contre lui.

France le serra encore plus contre lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

Jamais il ne laissera partir les trois personnes qui composaient sa famille et qu'il aimait plus que tout.

 _ **~Fin!~**_


End file.
